Drowning
by vampirelove00
Summary: Draco finds himself in an abusive relationship and he thinks he deserve it all. But a certain Gryffindor thinks Draco can do so much better. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Drowning

Ch 1

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they solely belong to J.K. Rowling.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco touched the ugly bruise that covered his right hip and winced. The area was a mix of purple and blue that stood out harshly against the pale skin. Not able to stand the pain the clothing caused on the bruised skin, the Slytherin pushed his boxers and pants lower on his hips and let out a sigh of relief. He pulled his shirt and sweater on and made sure the sleeves covered his wrists well. With a final look in the mirror and adjustment to his tie, he threw on his school robe and walked out the room.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Damnit Adrian!" Draco yelled as he stormed into the empty Slytherin classroom. Everyone was still in the Great Hall having dinner. Adrian walked in after him at a more leisured pace with a smile on his lips.<em>

_ "Don't be like that Draco. It was only a small kiss." He chuckled and pulled the blonde into a hug and kissed the frowning lips. Draco in turn pushed the taller boy away._

_ "THAT was not ONLY a SMALL kiss. You shoved your tongue down my throat and your grabby little hands began to molest me. IN the Great Hall in front of EVERYONE!" Draco took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down a bit. Sometimes he wondered why he had to go and fall for the older Slytherin and then he would remember he had a weakness for dark haired boys who happened to be Quidditch players. Draco never had expected to fall for the older boy's charm. He threw himself on one of the couches and sighed as he rubbed the side of his face in annoyance. He felt the dip in the couch to the left of him and a muscled arm pulled him __against a firm chest._

_ "Don't be like that. We've been dating for a while now and you still won't let me show my affection in public. I'm lucky enough to be able to hold your hand in public, let alone embrace you. At least let me kiss you." Adrian kissed the corner of the blonde mouth, while he stroked a baby smooth cheek. The blonde was just too irresistible and asking to be touched._

_ Draco pushed Adrian away as a hand traveled up his leg. A look of disdain crossed his face as he stood up. That's all it was about now a days for the older Slytherin, having his hands all over him as, feeling him up. It unnerved Draco and made him feel a bit of disgust, he wasn't some whore that was there for the other's pleasure._

_ "Holding my hand is probably the safest act. Kissing leads to your tongue down my throat, holding me leads to your hands all over my body, mostly my arse. You let your dick think for you rather than your brain."_

_ Adrian's expression turned from smug to livid as quickly as it took to blink, he stood before the blonde with a only a breath's space between them._

_ "I would watch what you say Draco. I care about you deeply but I will not be insulted by you.  
>If Draco had been surprised by his boyfriend's speed or the anger that radiated off him, he didn't show it. He managed to take a step back to put some distance and glared.<em>

_ "Don't tell me what I can or cannot say, you don't own me, and if the truth hurts well to bad. When you learn some self control then you can look for me, as for now, we need a break." He turned around ready to turn in early due to the pounding headache __that was getting worse by the minute. He only managed to get a few steps when his __wrist was grabbed in an almost bone breaking grip and he was jerked backwards, __making him stumble. This time a look of shock covered Draco's features, but he was quick and replaced it with his mask of annoyance._

_ "Adrian, let go of me. Now."_

_ A harsh tug had him stumbling again and both his wrists were held tightly this time around. It didn't help matters that the older boy towered about a head over Draco, making him seem more menacing._

_ "Do not order me around. Since when do you get off acting like you decide what goes on in this relationship?" He tightened his hold and narrowed his eyes._

_ "Adrian, let go. You're hurting me." Draco began to panic. His wrists felt like they were ready to snap at any second. He tugged on his arms trying to get loose from the hold._

_ As if realizing what he was doing, Adrian's brown eyes widened and gave a small shove as he let go of Draco. The moment he had let go and pushed the other away was the same time the blonde had pulled his body from the grasp. Draco tumbled back and tripped on the rug, his hip smashed into the iron canister that held the metal firewood tools and fell along with it. He landed on top of the firewood rods and fell on a sharp edge of one of the handles and hissed in pain._

_ Adrian rushed over to his boyfriend's side and pulled him up into a sitting position._

_ "Draco, are you alright? I didn't mean- It was an accident, really." He kept __babbling on as he pushed the canister away from under the blonde's legs and tossed __the rods another way away from them. His arms came to wrap themselves around the __small frame._

_ Draco on the other hand didn't know how to react. He sat still in his boyfriend's arms and finally, after composing himself a bit, found his voice and cut the other off._

_ "I'm fine. You can let go of me." He sighed as he was slowly let go and given the chance to breath. "I tripped alright. Now I just want to go to bed. My head is killing me." The headache had gotten worse from the fall and now there was a dull ache to his body. Draco was helped to his feet and without warning lifted off the floor and carried up the stairs towards the boys dormitories._

_ "Adrian, I'm not an invalid." Draco swatted at the boy's arms. He was put down when they reached the sixth year rooms._

_ "Sorry, I'm just a bit worried. It looked like a nasty fall." The dark haired Slytherin held Draco's pale hands close to him. Almost as if though in reassurance or guilt, he wasn't sure. __The shorter boy pulled away and pushed open the door. Draco just wanted to crawl into bed and get some sleep and he didn't want to deal with anything anymore tonight._

_ "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_ A warm hand, the color of milk coffee, cupped his cheek before he could turn away and stroked the fine skin. The other hand pushed aside some of the stray blonde hair that had fallen into the younger boy's face._

_ "I love you, you know that, right?"_

_ "I know."_

_ "Don't leave me."_

_ "I won't."_

_ Almost, as if to seal the deal, Adrian leaned forward and gave Draco a sweet chaste kiss._

* * *

><p>Draco walked the halls, heading for the Great Hall for breakfast, or what was left of it. After the kiss from last night, he remembered faintly that he had barely removed his clothes before tumbling into bed and fallen into a fitful sleep. He had woken up late and with a dull ache on his side and head, which didn't help his mood one bit. Finally, he reached the Great Hall and took his customary seat between Pansy and Blaise and across from Vincent, Gregory and Theodore. His sulking did not go unnoticed.<p>

"Seems you're still mad about last night." Blaise pointed out.

"I'm not mad about last night. I'm mad because no one woke me up this morning and now I barely have time to eat." As if proving his point, students began to file out of the hall towards their first class of the day.

"You wouldn't budge. You come up with pretty creative threats when you're grumpy." Theo handed him a chocolate muffin, Draco's favorite, as they headed out as well.

"I'm not grumpy." Draco bit out.

"Of course you're not Dear, only just a bit cross when your beauty sleep is disturbed. I told them to try harder." Pansy easily evaded the blonde's striking hand.

"Just don't do it again."

"Yes sir!"

Draco managed to give Blaise a double middle finger salute as he finished his muffin.

"Anyway, onto more important matters. Why are you still with the captain of the Slytherin team? You told me it was only a summer fling. He may be good looking but he's nothing but bad news."

"Blaise are you sure you're not completely gay? You would do well in our ranks, especially when important matter deal with talking about another gay man's boyfriend." Draco smirked and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at the horrified look aimed his way while Pansy, Greg, Vince, and Theo laughed. The group split up as they headed towards their separate classes, it was just Pansy, Blaise and Draco for Potions.

"Take that back, right now." Blaise pointed an accusing finger at him. "I'm here worried about you and I get jabbed at my masculinity and told to completely join the dark side. Aren't you going to offer me cookies first?"

"Oh shut up Blaise. You're acting like a complete girl. And you wonder why people question if you go for cock or breasts."

"I couldn't agree more, Pansy."

They continued their walk and pointedly ignored the Italian's huffs of annoyance and took their usual seats as they reached the classroom, Blaise in the front row and Pansy and Draco Rright behind them in the next.

"On a serious note though, Draco."

The blonde let out a groan. Any time Pansy wanted to have a serious conversation it was bad news for him.

"Do we need to discuss anything seriously right now?" Even though the question was ridiculous in its self, he still had to ask.

"Yes, we do. Blaise is right. Adrian is nothing but trouble. What happened to the fact that it was just a fling?"

Blaise pushed away from his table and leaned closer in order to hear all the 'juicy information' as he called it. He was such a gossipy whore even if he didn't admit it. Pansy just waited and gave Draco a calculating look, expecting an answer to her previous question.

"Look, Adrian asked me to help out with the summer training for the Slytherin Quidditch team and I couldn't exactly say no to the Captain of said team when I'm Seeker myself, now could I? Besides, with all the new team members they need all the training they can get so we can have even a chance of beating Gryffindor this year." Draco shrugged his shoulders." Somewhere along the way he made his move and I-"

"Have a thing for Qudditch players and guys with dark hair."

"Shut up Pansy. Anyway, I thought once school started we would break it up but he seems keen on making it last."

"Draco, the guy is a player. He's gone through more guys than you can count on your hands."

"He's been…sweet ever since we started dating. Besides, you're one to talk Blaise." Draco scowled.

"That would be the reason I'm warning you."

There wasn't time for a rebuttal as Professor Snape came in with the usual billowing of robes and demanded complete attention. It seemed they had been too caught up in their conversation to notice the rest of the students pile in as well. Draco continued to frown as he thought about what his two friends had said. They just didn't understand how Draco craved for human affection and he was receiving it from Adrian, someone who found him attractive and wasn't frightened or despised by him. He was brought out of his musing when someone cleared their throat. He looked up only to groan and refrain from smacking his head into the table.

"The universe despises me." he grumbled as he looked around and spotted Pansy next to Granger. How out of it must he have been if he hadn't noticed her leave her spot next to him.

Potter frowned and huffed as he took his spot next to Draco.

"Aren't you just full of lovely dramatics."

The blonde glared and wished that if he glared hard enough, Potter would blow up into a million pieces and all the little pieces would then catch fire and turn to ash. With Potter still sitting and fully intact, it seemed his wish would not be coming true any time soon, even if he continued to wish with all his might.

"Glaring isn't going to get rid of me, Malfoy."

"One could only hope, Potter."

* * *

><p>Why did Professor Snape insist on assigning these incredibly hard potions if most of the class were bumbling idiots? It wasn't for the joy of explosions, he was sure. Draco sighed as yet another cauldron exploded. He looked at his own perfectly simmering one. Just five more minutes and he could add the last ingredient.<p>

"Potter, please refrain from knocking over our potion with your annoying twitching. I worked hard on it and will not be failed because of you."

The Gryffindor had smacked his elbow into the cauldron and it had nearly toppled over, but with Seeker reflexes Draco had it back on the table.

"Don't act like I made you do all the work yourself. You were the one who decided to take over control of the assignment."

"Because you lack the skill and brains to make a decent potion. I have no idea why they allow you behind a cauldron."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Maybe you should get your boyfriend to help you relax a little." Potter snapped and instantly cursed himself as he watched the shock cross the Slytherin's face and the slight tinge of color appear on the pale cheeks.

Draco would be lying if he said he hadn't been surprised by the Gryffindor's retort. Grey eyes narrowed as he bit back his own choice of words with embarrassment and anger fueling him.

"Mind your own business, Potter. Don't be envious because you have no one to love. It's pathetic that Weasley can at least get someone, even if it is Granger, and you can't." Draco turned back to the potion with a huff. The heat of the room and fire was getting to him so he rolled up his sleeves, while thinking of painful ways to torture the idiot besides him. His sweater and robe had been discarded long ago. He reached for the final ingredient that was needed as he stirred with his other hand.

"Malfoy, what's that?" Potter pointed at the large bruise that covered the whole of Draco's wrists, while ignoring the painful stab the boy's earlier comment had caused. He had been thinking of a way to apologize while keeping some of his pride, he had been distracted by the marks on the pale skin.

"It's nothing." Draco hissed and yanked the sleeves down and proceeded to ignore his table partner. Before Potter had the chance to pry further, Professor Snape stood before them and demanded full attention.

"Since the both of you have time to sit around and talk, perhaps it is time to test out your potion?" It really wasn't a question.

The potion was ladled into a vial and handed over, it was the correct milky white yet that didn't guarantee the effectiveness. The professor retrieved a single red rose from his robes and placed it in the middle of his desk before pouring the potion over it. The students all craned their bodies to get a look from where ever they were seated. It was a beautiful yet depressing site. At first the liquid quickly consumed the rose in a white glow before crystalizing. Even in the dim light of the Potion's classroom the rose glistened in it's new skin. The poor thing however didn't retain its new look for long. Just as quickly as the rose had changed the crystallization fell away and revealed a shriveled up black remain of the once beautiful flower.

"Next time Mr. Potter, do not put all the work on your partner. The rest of you turn in your vials now. Class dismissed." With the man's back turned to the class the students scurried to do as they were told and leave as quickly as possible.

Draco packed his books up quickly, making sure not to make any eye contact with Potter. Why did he have to go and forget about the bruise on his wrist? A shadow loomed over his desk and was surprised to see that it was Adrian.

"Ready?"

The blonde nodded, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched him pick up his bag while glaring at Potter. He took Draco's hand and dragged him out the room. Draco never noticed the confused look that had crossed the raven's face.

"What did he say to you? You both seemed a bit riled up?" Draco finally managed to stay in step with Adrian.

"It was nothing you need to worry about. Potter was just being the usual arse that he is."

The grip on his hand tightened making Draco wince but it loosened enough so that it wasn't as uncomfortable. A thumb rubbed the smooth expansion of the blonde's hand.

"Sorry, let's just get you to class."

There wasn't much room for arguing as Adrian led Draco through the halls. Somehow, everything wasn't going to be the same this year if the gut twisting feeling he had was any warning of the troubles to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Drowning

Ch 2

* * *

><p>The next few weeks had been quite peaceful, but life couldn't go on without some trouble in the mix. It just wasn't possible in Draco Malfoy's currently was by himself at the lake trying to work on his Charms essay. Trying was the word. He could care less about how to make inanimate objects move. Honestly, were they learning to put on a puppet show? It was a waste of magic. Draco sighed as he gave up. Adrian should have been down there with him to help him with the ruddy essay since he had already taken the ruddy course. He let out another pitiful sigh. His mind went straight to his boyfriend.<p>

At first the dark haired boy had been mindful of Draco's wishes. Ever since the incident Adrian would keep his tongue and hands in check in public and sometimes even when they were alone. He would also surprise Draco with such tender affection and actions such as morning kisses, a box of his favorite chocolates, and walks in their spare time. Just like it had been during the summer, before term started and the complications followed. But now, with some time gone by, Adrian seemed to be reverting back to his old ways. Just this morning the dark haired Slytherin had snuck up on him and spanked his arse playfully in the hall in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. Draco had almost hexed the boy on the spot. At times he felt that maybe Adrian only liked him for his body and looks. He didn't dwell on the thought much longer as a familiar voice called his name.

"Theo, what are you doing here?"

Theodore Nott shrugged and sat besides the blonde.

"You seemed pretty upset after DADA."

Draco huffed and glared. "And how would you be after being humiliated like that?" There was a moment of silence before he continued. "Do you think Adrian likes me for me or because I'm…good looking?"

"Well you are pretty."

Theo received a glare in return for the remark.

"I can't really say. All I know is…he isn't right for you."

"What do you mean he's not right for me?" the question was laced with anger and confusion.

"You are to good for him Draco. You deserve better. Someone who respects you."

Neither looked at each other much less spoke. This time it was Theo who broke the silence.

"Listen, I didn't come down here to pick a fight." He sighed. "Will you help me with my Potions essay…please?"

When it looked like Draco wasn't going to answer, the other boy was about to get up when he heard a grumble.

"I knew you came down here for your own personal gain. Where's your essay?"

Theo pulled out the paper from his bag and smirked.

"I am a Slytherin. Personal gain is always our goal."

Draco returned the smirk and gave a light chuckle. The next hour was filled with nothing but trying to get Theo to understand that moonlite potion was not the same as moonshine potion.

Draco found himself walking back toward the castle. Even after he had helped Theo he still waited for Adrian but his boyfriend never showed up.

"Stupid Adrian."

Speaking of said stupid person.

"Where the hell have you been, Draco?"

With a face full of annoyance the blonde turned around and frowned.

"I should be asking you that."

The taller boy's face had a look that just didn't belong on his handsome face. Disgust.

"I wasn't the one who was flirting with some bloke when you clearly have a boyfriend."

A sarcastic booming laugh surprised Adrian, even more so it surprised Draco who was making the sound.

"Even if I was flirting, as you are so adamant to believe because of some person's obvious lack of gossip material, you've never hindered yourself from flirting with others." The blonde's face took on his signature sneer. "Even when we began dating you took it upon yourself to flirt shamelessly with others, in front of me, you still do. So do not accuse me of something you are guilty of."

The echoing sound of skin hitting skin rang loudly in the deserted corridor. Draco's head was turned slightly, a red handprint looked odd and contrasted greatly on his pale cheek. Those grey eyes were wide with surprise. He slowly reached up touched the heated throbbing flesh.

"You hit me?" The question was no more than a breathy whisper.

Adrian's arm hung limply at his side, the palm an odd shade due to the slap.

"Draco, I-"

The blonde took a step back as Adrian reached out for him.

"You hit me you stupid bastard!" Draco screeched. His grey eyes were swimming with confusion. He had never been slapped before. It had come as a shock to his unexpected self. He struggled in the grip that Adrian finally had him in.

Adrian tightened his arms that were wrapped around Draco and pulled the shorter boy's head to lay under his chin.

"I have no idea what went through me. My mind is frazzled right now. If I was in my right mind, I would never-Draco I love you, I would never hurt you." His hand covered the whole side of Draco's abused cheek and gently caressed the reddened skin.

"Adrian, you are such a liar."

"I'm not lying. I love you, Draco. I swear." Adrian kissed Draco softly on the cheek while holding the boy close. The way the shorter boy liked.

"Oh gross! This I did not need to see." The familiar and annoying voice of Weasley brought a halt to the two Slytherins.

Draco gave a slight jump and pulled away making Adrian reluctantly let go.

Weasley, Granger, and Potter stood staring at the two. Potter was frowning and Weasley looked disgusted. It was unnerving the way Granger stared, her eyes trained on the ugly mark with a look full of pity. Draco ducked his face, definitely not in the mood to be stared at. He did not to be pitied the least by her. A tight grip on his forearm made him wince.

"We're leaving."

Draco didn't put up a fuss as Adrian led them away. He couldn't focus on one coherent thought at the moment.

* * *

><p>The Golden Trio watched the two Slytherins retreat. It was Hermione who spoke up first.<p>

"Did you see Malfoy's face? That was one angry red mark."

"So? Who cares about the slimy git?"

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded him. "Name calling isn't out of the norm between our classmates, between the houses, but when things become physical and enough to leave evidence I worry even if it's directed at Malfoy. It's worrisome when it's someone from his own house." No on ever challenged the blonde. Maybe except Harry but he was the one exception. Malfoy was reverend as a Prince among the Slytherins.

"Hermione, just because the prat has a few scruffs doesn't mean he's getting bullied."

"Ron."

"Alright. Alright."

"I've noticed Pucey and Malfoy have been arguing a lot more recently since the beginning of term. Things get pretty heated between them."

"Hermione I don't think Pucey is stupid enough to be putting his hands on Malfoy. Last time I checked he doesn't take crap from anyone. He'd have the guys head on a platter." Harry stared at the girl as if she had lost her mind.

"Yeah, Malfoy is a big boy. He can handle himself. Besides, it looked like someone got the git good, bless them, and Pucey was there kissing the boo boo away. Seriously, Malfoy needs to man up. He acts like a bloody girl." Ron added.

"Oh Ron." Hermione shook her head and scolded Ron once more his rude comments regarding Malfoy's masculinity and comparison to a female. Sure the blonde was nasty and had caused the three of them grief since first year, but ever since the middle of firth year it was like the Slytherin didn't even bother anymore. Provoked he'd bite but if you left him alone he'd just warily watch you ready to defend himself. The war, it seemed, was already affecting people. Even Harry had noticed the change.

Speaking of Harry, he was off to the side, allowing the couple to quarrel over someone they had had bad history with. It was surprising watching Hermione defend the Slytherin, but then again it could have to do with the sudden interest he had gained last year when he began to see a different side to Malfoy. A side he found intriguing.

* * *

><p>"Pansy, what did you do to my green scarf!" Draco yelled, pretty sure the whole dungeon level heard. He huffed as some of his hair fell into his eyes. Adrian had said he liked the blonde's hair loose, so he had stopped adding products in it. He found himself doing a lot of things for the older boy lately and he claimed them all out of love. Yeah. Love<p>

"Is this what you are looking for?" Pansy stood outside the door, in her hand was an emerald green scarf made of the finest material. A gift from his mother last Christmas.

"Give me that." He snatched the article away. It was mid November and the wind already had a nasty bite to it. Hogwarts was in the midst of being covered in a delicate blanket of pure white snow. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, contrasting nicely on the charcoal jumper. He slipped into his dragonhide boots, tucking the grey slacks into them.

"Honestly Pansy, you need to ask before barging into my room and taking my things. Why don't you ever take some of Blaise's or even Theo's things?" Draco sent her a glare as he slipped into his coat. "I'm almost out of my favorite shampoo because of you."

Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder, letting it cascade down her back in a deep black waterfall. She made herself comfortable on one of the five beds, the one being Draco's, already ready for the trip into Hogsmeade.

"But, Draco dear, your clothes fit me so wonderfully and ever since I started using your shampoo, not to mention your body wash, I've had the most luscious hair and blemish free skin ever. I just had to borrow your scarf since it matched my new sweater I bought for the Quidditch match last week to cheer you on." She grinned and received an eye roll from Draco. She kept her eyes on him as she watched him fix his hair, her stare was hard and focused.

"So tell me how did you get that busted lip again?"

The long fingers that were idly touching the healing cut on the no longer swollen lip stopped and removed themselves.

"I already told you Pansy, my trunk wouldn't open so when I yanked to hard my face was to close to the corner." He mumbled as he headed for the door. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

Pansy sighed and followed. " And I'm a natural blonde. We both know you story is a lie, so why won't you-"

"Pansy drop it!" Draco surprised himself and the girl with the sharpness in his tone. "Sorry. Just please drop it." The only reason Pansy even knew about his lip was because had forgotten to put on the charm after a shower and she had been waiting for him in the dorm room. Luckily she had been the one there at the time. This time he swiftly put the charm on, covering up the unsightly blemish.

"I find it strange that you didn't receive any injuries during the match. Yet right after Blaise gave you a congratulatory hug, Adrian dragged you away from the crowd. Everyone had already come out besides you two and then he came out first beyond pissed. You finally came out and already had the split lip." She took a deep breath. Tell me, what was your trunk doing in the locker rooms?" Pansy muttered as she brushed past Draco.

He stood there frozen in shock. He hadn't noticed her as he had left the locker room a while after Adrian. He silently cursed himself as he descended the stairs to meet with the rest of his friends. He should have put the stupid Glamour first thing instead of waiting till after he had left the safety of closed doors.

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing just lazing about! Five more laps!"<p>

Draco sighed as he lifted himself off the grass and glared at Adrian. Practice had been running for hours already without a break. The team was dehydrated and some looked ready to faint at any moment.

"Running us into the ground is not going to make us better. We'll end up in the infirmary and unable to even show up to the match if we keep going."

Draco was up on his wobbly legs, sweat soaked, dirty and trying his best to look intimidating. Adrian however didn't look any bit ready to back down.

"We need to practice if we want to win against Gryffindor and get a chance at the Quidditch Cup. The plays were awful, it seems the summer sessions did nothing to improve the team."

Draco sighed loudly, turned sharply, picked up his broom, and headed across the pitch.

"Where are you going!"

"I'm going to take a shower! I'm done." he yelled back angrily.

He was focused on getting to the dorms for his shower rather than using the locker ones, he didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. He never even felt the grip in his hair until he was already on the ground on his back and looking up into Adrian's angry face.

"I'm the captain and everyone will follow my orders. So when I say practice is over THEN it is over."

Draco was trying to process what had just happened. Had he seriously been thrown down by the older boy in front of the team? Not much happened as Adrian was shoved roughly away by Greg and being helped up by Vince.

"Adrian! You do not treat your teammates like this!" Miles Bletchley, same year as Adrian, yelled as he stepped in between the Captain and the Beater before a fight progressed. "Draco is right. You're pushing us into the ground rather then helping us. We chose you as Captain, don't make us regret it." The boy turned to the rest of the team. "Practice is over."

When no objections came from the Captain the younger players trudged away slowly looking warily between Draco, Adrian, and Miles. Draco didn't bother looking at the two seventh years as Miles pulled Adrian to the side, he wasn't in the best of moods after being thrown around and embarrassed in front of his teammates. He managed to catch a few words of the heated argument like "boyfriend", "idiot", and "anger issues".

* * *

><p>Draco sat around the fire in the common room along with his friends; they had decided on using this particular night to catch up on all their assignments. It was one big study group of sixth years. Although they weren't doing much on the homework department. Blaise and Pansy were busy complaining about Draco's boyfriend. Greg and Vince kept receiving glares from the blonde, for mentioning to their friend what had happened at practice. Burying their faces in their books would do them no good. Theo looked like the only one who was actually studying.<p>

"Don't you two have a Transfiguration essay due in the morning?" Draco asked the chattering duo.

"It can wait."

"Well I want to read, so please kindly shut up about my boyfriend, Blaise. You too, Pansy"

"But Draco!" They both whined.

"I said-"

"Draco?"

Said boy bit his lip and turned around slowly to face the familiar face.

"What do you-"

A bouquet of roses was shoved into his face, making him spit some petals out. He looked quizzingly at the flowers, then at Adrian. The older boy stood awkwardly before him, looking anywhere but at Draco.

"I'm sorry."

The blonde's eyebrow's rose in understanding, he looked again at the roses. Red. The color of passion.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled and flinched as he pricked himself on one of the thorns.

"Draco, can we please do this in private?"

Everyone in the common room was staring at them, waiting to see what would happen. Gossip was in high order within the Slytherins.

"Oh honestly!" Pansy sneered. "This is pathetic. You can't even apologize properly."

"Pansy." Draco hissed. He stood up and gave the whole table a look that clearly said to get back to what they were doing. Not needing to say anything, he walked out of the common room and knew Adrian would follow. The older boy better have some chocolate along with that apology.


	3. Chapter 3

Drowning

Ch 3

* * *

><p>Hogsmeade was a much anticipated trip for Hogwarts students. It also happened to be a dearly needed trip for one Draco Malfoy, who was currently strolling down the snow covered path of the small town with Adrian Pucey. It took the stress of everything in the blonde's life away. At least for a little while.<p>

"Look there's Honeyduke's. I'll buy you all the candy you want." Adrian grinned as he pushed Draco inside.

"You do know I have and unhealthy sweet tooth, don't you?" A fine eyebrow rose in question. His mouth watered just from being surrounded by all the different types of candy.

"Sadly I do. Just don't decide you want the whole store and we'll be fine. Go on then. I'll meet you back here in fifteen."

Draco didn't need to be told twice as he hurried down the aisles looking for his favorite sweets. After a few aisles a bag was overflowing with treats and the Slytherin was chewing away on a licorice snake. He still had a bit to go in the store and wondered if he should go and get another bag to fill up when a new product caught his eye. Up on the top shelf on one of the middle aisles were boxes of brightly packaged chocolate flowers. Squinting a bit, he read the label.

_Pluck a petal._

_Take a pick._

_No two petals taste the same._

_Each bite brings a whole new flavor!_

_Strawberry, Cherry, Grape, Watermelon, Kiwi, White Chocolate, Dark Chocolate, Milk Chocolate, Orange, the list goes on._

Draco stopped reading and blinked. He just couldn't continue because he was sure he was already drooling. To hell with the fact the product was aimed more for females with its design and packaging. He'd take the ridicule for buying such a girlie product if he could have all those different flavors of chocolate in the palm of his hand. He reached up, stretching as far as he could and yet he was still a few inches short of reach. Cursing under his breath he climbed on top of the lowest shelf and tried again. He was so close to grabbing one of the darn boxes when a curious voice startled him.

"Malfoy, what in the world are you doing?"

That annoyingly familiar voice shocked him enough to have him stumble backwards. He was prepared to land flat on his arse but instead found strong arms around his waist.

"I thought you were suppose to be graceful." Potter huffed as he righted the blonde back onto his feet.

Draco pushed himself away from the other boy quickly as if though he had been burned. Honestly, out of all the people that had to sneak up on him and catch him during one of his lesser moments of perfection, it had to be Potter. Of bloody course.

"I am graceful Potter." He snapped as he fixed himself up. "I also happen to be human which entitles me to a few occasions when I'm not entirely composed." If he had taken a glance at the raven haired boy rather then stare longingly at the box of chocolate, he would have seen an oddly amused smile being thrown his way. He did, however, notice movement from the corner of his eye and braced himself for a fight. Draco was surprised when Potter walked past him and easily stretched an arm up and knocked a box of the chocolate flowers over and caught it in midair with his Seeker reflexes. Now that they stood face to face, he noticed the bird's nest the Gryffindor called hair was more messy than usual and the boy's cheeks and nose were a bit red. Most likely from the biting cold wind. His clothes didn't help matters as they looked large on his body, ready to consume him.

"You look dreadful."

Potter rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Malfoy and take your girly candy." He held out the box but his eyes were on the bag of sweets Draco had discarded in pursue of the new treat. A smirk appeared on the Gryffindors face.

"So the great Draco Malfoy has a weak spot for sweets. I never would have guessed."

"Potter if you tell any-"

"Why would I?"

Draco stopped suddenly, a bit surprised by the Gryffindor.

"Oh." He huffed lamely and picked up his bag and eyed the other warily.

"Just take your flower." Potter shook his head and held out the box.

Truth be told, Draco really wanted the chocolate even if it was acquired by the Golden Boy himself. Just this once he would put the rivalry behind if it meant he could have the delicious sweet. He took it.

"Thanks Potter." He mumbled.

As luck would have it a certain someone had just returned to the shop and had seen the interaction.

"Draco!"

Said boy flinched at the obviously angry voice but tried to play it off. Potter, however, noticed if his narrowing eyes meant anything of it.

"What's the matter Adrian?" Draco asked calmly as the older boy approached quickly with a disdainful frown. He didn't receive an answer but the chocolate flower was yanked out of his hands and thrown back to Potter. His bag of sweets was the next thing that was ripped out from his grip and tossed away before his elbow was gripped tightly with nails digging into him through the clothing.

"Potter, stay away from him." Adrian hissed as he dragged the blonde out of the shop.

The Gryffindor stood shock still as anger bubbled inside of him. His fingers crushed the small sweet into pieces.

* * *

><p>Adrian was still dragging Draco along rather painfully and ignored the furious shouts from his boyfriend.<p>

"Damnit Adrian! Stop! You're hurting me!" Draco tugged and pulled but failed to remove himself from the grip. He was led into a dark alley far from the hustle of the small village and promptly slammed against the rough wall. The blondes head smacked painfully against the brick wall with a loud crack, white danced in front of his vision for a few seconds as he gasped.

"Adrain what are you-" Draco's words were cut off as a hand wrapped around his throat.

"What was Potter doing with you?" The grip was tight.

"Adrian," Draco coughed. "Let go."

As if finally realizing what he was doing, Adrian let go suddenly. Draco fell to the floor in a slump coughing and gasping for breath. He was sure there was a bump to compliment his tremendous headache.

"Damnit Draco. I just…I saw you and Potter and you weren't hexing each other and both of you had this look but we all know Potter hates you."

The smaller Slytherin winced at the harsh words. Of course the Golden Boy hated him. Whatever happened back at Honeydukes must have been from pity.

"He only got me the chocolate to rub it in my face that he's taller than me. The sodding showoff." Most of the boys were taller then him actually, where he was on average height with most of the girls. It annoyed him to no end when his housemates made fun of him. He was still waiting for a growth spurt so he wouldn't be the shortest sixth year boy.

Adrian knelt in front of Draco and touched the already forming bruise at the boy's neck. Draco slapped the hand away as quickly as possible.

"Do not touch me." He hissed which caused a sharp burn at his throat. He hadn't noticed the other move while lost in his thoughts.

The older boy ignored the threat and inched closer until his lips were leveled with the blonde's bruised neck and placed a small kiss. Draco was frozen stiff. It didn't deter Adrian as he buried his face in the curve of the smooth skin and continued to kiss the

darkening marks.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

The blonde turned away and closed his eyes trying to block out what he knew was coming.

"I love you, Draco."

At those words Draco knew Adrian had him in the palm of his hand. Trembling he eventually let out a shaky breath as he forced himself to repeat the words. They were lies on his tongue.

"I love you as well."

Draco felt the growing smile on the boy's face against his skin. He swallowed his pride and with a pleading voice asked, "Can we head back?"

Adrian helped the shorter boy to his feet and held him close.

"Alright let's head back."

The walk back was horribly quiet and all the while Draco couldn't help but think that what he had with the other Slytherin was the best he could ever hope for.

* * *

><p>"Honestly. Spying?" A fair blonde eyebrow quirked up in amusement. "If you've stooped so low then we're for sure in tomorrow's game."<p>

Draco walked on with an ever growing grin as Potter followed him sputtering all the way out of the field.

"I was NOT spying."

"You're lucky Greg and Vince were the only ones who saw you. Had it been any other of my teammates and who knows what could have happened. You suck at spying Potter."

"I wasn't spying!"

Draco stopped and turned to look at the Gryffindor incredulously.

"Pray tell, what were you doing exactly under the stands?"

Potter nearly ran into him at the sudden stop and frowned.

"I was just…"

"Just what?" Draco was growing impatient. If the Gryffindork wanted to be hexed he would grant his wish. He could only handle restrain to some degree.

"I didn't know your team had practice today and I was going to run some plays. I was leaving but then I saw you practicing with that third year. You're a really good teacher and you're pretty amazing to watch."

Draco's mouth hung slightly open. That had almost sounded like a compliment, actually it was a compliment. This had to be a joke. Potter wouldn't just throw out words like that.

"Ok what are you playing at?" A guarded expression fell over his face. He noticed a slight flush appear on the other boy's face.

"I'm not playing at anything. Can't you take a compliment?"

"I can but not one that comes from you."

During his school years he never received one good word from Potter and all of a sudden he throws this at him. It wasn't bloody likely he was going to fall for a trap. He could take his compliments and shove it in an area where the sun never reached.

"Don't be a twat Malfoy."

"I'm not a- Oh shove off. Next time I might just let my team stuff you in some armor." Next time he wouldn't cover for Potter. Next time he'd let the snakes eat him alive. That's what he told himself as he disappeared into the showers.

* * *

><p>"So I won't be seeing you at all during the break?"<p>

The Slytherin common room was bustling with students with it being the last night before departing to return home for Christmas. It was always like this but this year Draco found himself sitting before the fire, reading rather than packing. The attentive gaze Adrian had on the blonde resulted with a sigh and the closing of the book.

"I already told you why I'm staying." Draco shivered as he remembered the urgent letter he had received from his mother urging him to stay at Hogwarts. It was for his own safety and yet he felt like a coward. His parents were alone, housing an evil mad man.

"My parents are taking a trip and I have no wish to join them." He didn't find lying to the older boy as bad as he first thought. He couldn't trust the other with the real reason which was depressing in it's self. Draco looked at the boy sitting next to him. The fire's light made the older boy's skin glow, the expression of concern was a rare sight nowadays on his face. He didn't want that look directed at him, to him it just seemed more like pity. He had to force himself to look away.

"Draco." Adrian sat closer and wrapped his arms around Draco and the blonde ended up tensing. The older boy either failed to notice or ignored it.

"I'll write…to compensate for being away from each other." The smaller boy reassured, yet was mostly reassuring himself the false hope of things changing when Adrian returned. The thought of time apart would help them go back to how it used to be, wistful thinking on his part.

"Everyday?"

Draco nodded and pulled a bit away from the hold that should have been comforting. He didn't notice the displeased look Adrian's face took on. Then again it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Say let's make this night one to remember. Something for us to remember during out time apart, well besides the letters." He didn't wait for an answer and just yanked the book out of Draco's hands and tossed it aside as he pulled him up and led him out of the common room.

Various pair of eyes watched the two leave and none were too happy.

* * *

><p>Adrian dragged Draco down the empty halls until they reached one that seemed suit the older boy. He pushed the blonde up against the cold wall and melded their bodies together. The bulge between his legs became painfully obvious as he sucked on the tiny earlobe before moving on to the pale neck.<p>

"You'll help me, won't you? It's quite painful."

Without an answer he pushed Draco to his knees.

"Adrian I…" the younger Slytherin looked between the bulge in his boyfriend's pants to the boy's face fearfully. They might have fooled around before, touching here and there along with some heavy kissing but never have gone this far. He wasn't sure if he felt comfortable doing this and in an empty hallway no less.

"Please Love. I want something I can fantasize to while I'm away. Just this time, for me."

The sweet tone the older boy used had Draco bending to his wish.

"I guess I can try. I just-"

"Don't worry."

The long fingers skimmed through the baby fine blonde hair in assurance. In return Adrian received his trouser unfastened, his cock freed and touched with a shaky breath.

Being face to face with it Draco seemed much more intimidated. It was a bit longer than average with thick veins surrounding it. Almost as if it knew it was being scrutinized it gave a throbbing pulse. He reached out and held the member in his hand. It felt warm and heavy. The touch seemed to have an effect on Adrian who bucked forward and moaned.

"Dracoo…"

Said boy swallowed hard and with a test flicked his tongue out to the leaking tip. With another encouraging moan Draco took the tip into his mouth. It tasted bitter and salty. Slowly, relaxing his jaw, he took more and more of Adrian until his gag reflex kicked in when the older boy pushed his prick down his throat even more. Coughing and spluttering he pulled away, some of his saliva dripping down his chin.

"Shit! Watch your teeth. Where you trying to bite my dick off?"

With a menacing glare, Draco wiped his mouth and snapped, "If you hadn't pushed your little Pucey down my throat even more you wouldn't have had the need to feel my teeth."

Even as they argued, the "Little Pucey" still stood proud. Adrain moved forward holding his prick out for the blonde almost as an offering. There really wasn't much of an option left. Draco took the glistening member back into his mouth, this time he kept his teeth as far as possible from the appendage and tried using his tongue and lips. Fingers clenched painfully in the blonde hair earning a wince that went unnoticed in the haze of pleasure. The smaller Slytherin was clutching at the other's hips, his nails digging in every time Adrian pushed forward almost making him gag each time and then without warning he felt a warm liquid fill his mouth. Draco was pulled away roughly by his hair, earning some of the other boy's seed to splatter on his face. As most of the salty liquid had hit the back of his throat he ended up swallowing some and proceeded to cough out the rest that wasn't on his face.

"You were good, Draco." Was the breathy response the blonde earned for the deed. Adrian had slid to the floor after tucking himself back in, apparently to wiped out to even stand. He took the smaller boy's cum covered face into his hands and used his thumb to brush some of the milky substance off the boy's cheek.

"This look suits you."

Adrian chuckled as he earned a glare from the other Slytherin who was trying to wipe the cum off his face futilely. He shook his head and swatted Draco's hands away as he finished the job.

"There, all clean."

To make sure Adrian wasn't lying he reached up and ran his hand through his face. The jerk had lied on more than a few occasions so it would do well to be wary. He ignored the quirked eyebrow he was receiving, with a satisfied nod he once again turned his attention to his boyfriend.

"Satisfied?" Adrian asked.

"Not really." Was the plain sarcastic answer.

"No? Oh that won't do. I'll just have to make sure to have you fully satisfied."

That grin the older boy had was never a good sign especially for one pureblooded blonde Slytherin. Before Draco had a chance to react a hand had snaked its way into his trousers and wrapped around his limp cock. It didn't deter Adrian from stroking it into hardness. Draco's body arched away from the rough touch, his knees already throbbing from kneeling on the floor to long, yet he moaned shamelessly. It encouraged Adrian to shuffle forward, his own knees on either side of one of Draco's own widely parted thighs. It was used as a perfect opportunity to slide Draco as close as possible until he was flush against Adrian. Puffs of warm breath brushed and heated the side of the older boy's ear and neck, right where the younger boy's face rested.

"You react so wonderfully, Draco."

The smaller Slytherin didn't hear, his own erratic breathing blocking out all noises. He clutched onto Adrian's shoulders tightly, nails digging into fabric and his face burying itself closer into his boyfriend's neck. Shamelessly he gave small thrusts towards the stroking hand, completely wet by then and giving little moans. The perfect display of a wanton whore.

"Adri-aaahhh- Adrain, I'm-"

Draco arched his back sharply as he came hard into the other's hand and then promptly slumped against the cold wall. He felt so disgusting and dirty. His grey eyes were closed as he tried to even out his breathing and without opening them knew Adrian was jerking himself off. The slick movements of skin against skin and heavy breathing was proof enough. The loan grunt was all he needed to hear to know the other was finished. Grey eyes opened slowly as a heavy weight bore down on him. His boyfriend wasn't unbearable but it did earn a questioning eyebrow from him. It was the sweet kiss that had him even more surprised and confused but soon melting into it. It was the sweet gestures like the kiss that gave him hope that the relationship could be salvaged and returned to how it used to be.

"What was that for?" Draco asked breathlessly and stared at the now standing form of his boyfriend who helped him to his feet as well.

"A thank you for the memory that's going to keep me company during the break."

The smug grin softened as Draco turned pink.

"I will miss you. Try to stay out of trouble and I'll be looking forward to your letters." Adrian finished with a kiss to the blonde's forehead. With that Draco was hooked once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Drowning

Ch 4

* * *

><p>Malfoys were highly respected. There wasn't a doubt. No one dared to lay a finger on them in fear of what the consequences could entail them. They were known for their good looks and surely were reverend for it. To physically leave a mark was asking for retaliation. To one certain Malfoy, it was a sign of weakness.<p>

Draco touched his tender eye that was three lovely shades of purple, black, and green. A painful result of a few days ago, an early Christmas present he received before the school let out for winter break. Even the glamour wasn't enough to hide it properly, as noted in the blurry reflection of the armor he currently stood in front of from his morning routine of avoidance. It turned out avoiding the small amount of students and professors still remaining within the school grounds was proving to be more difficult then he thought, if he wanted to be anywhere else but his room.

He must have zoned out while inspecting his eye because without warning his name was called out right next to his ear, which caused him to jump and spin around quickly, causing him to slam his forehead on one of the protruding spears of the armor that sent him to the floor on his back in an unconscious heap.

"-foy. Malfoy, wake up. Maybe I should take you to Madam Pomfrey." The voice sounded like it was far away and underwater. "It looked like you hit yourself hard, nasty bump you already have there."

More muttering followed and out of nowhere Draco ended sat up, wet, and coughing water out.

"Oh…it worked."

Draco blinked his eyes open and wiped his wet hair out of his face as he looked up towards the worried voice. His head was spinning and was forced to close his eyes once again and clutch his head. He hissed as that caused even more pain and slumped to the floor. As if his day hadn't been going well enough. A set of hands reached underneath him and helped him into a more comfortable sitting position against the wall.

"Are you alright?"

The voice sounded oddly familiar even through the haze of pain. Wearily, Draco opened his grey eyes and came face to face with the one and only Harry Potter. The Slytherin tried to put space between them but in his haste ended up just slamming the back of his head on the wall with a loud crack. How could he have forgotten about the bloody wall?

"Stop that!" Potter hissed and pulled the head away from the stonewall.

"My head hurts." Draco grumbled. The blatant snort directed at his comment forced him to open his eyes. All Draco could see was the vivid green that was Potter's own. The Gryffindor was oddly close, inspecting the two bumps on his head.

"Those ghastly glasses are an injustice to your eyes." Draco couldn't control the words that fled out of his mouth to his horror. To begin with he was allowing Potter, the Golden Boy, to hover over him like a worried mother. He must have damaged his brain with the blow. There was no other explanation. Even Potter seemed to think along the same line if his chuckle was anything to go by.

"You must have hit your head even harder than I thought because somewhere in those words there was a compliment."

"Indeed."

The silence that followed forced Draco to look up and regretted doing so the moment he met the other's frown and intense stare.

"So how did you get that eye?"

All the color drained from the Slytherin's face instantly and didn't go unnoticed by the Gryffindor.

"That glamor you had wore off when you knocked yourself out." Potter fiddled with a loose thread in his sweater. "Does he enjoy hurting you?"

White hot fury replaced the worry Draco had been feelings moment ago.

"Shut your filthy mouth Potter." He snapped which caused the raven to pull back in surprise. "He's…he's never laid a hand on me." Even to his own ears it sounded like a lie and Potter's frown assured that he too didn't believe the words.

"How do you know who I meant by he?"

Draco flinched.

"I think you have a problem, Malfoy."

"And why do you bloody care? We hate each other so why are you even bothering with me?" Draco pushed the other away and staggered to his feet but he hadn't expected a response as he did so, which made him falter.

"Even though you are a right git and insufferable at times, ok all the time, YOU do not deserve to be treated like a punching bag."

"A what? Look, I already told you that you have no idea what you are-"

"Go to Madam Pomfrey then…to heal them."

Draco's mouth shut with a sharp click. If the nurse didn't have a habit of asking questions, and her already suspicious guesses of how he had gotten that fractured wrist the first and last time he had visited the hospital wing, he would have already been back there ages ago. It's not like he liked walking around in pain, but it was hard to miss bruises the shape and size of a teenager's hand.

"I…can't."

Potter's huff and click of tongue seemed to deflate Draco even more.

"You mean you just want to protect that slime-"

"Just fuck off , Potter."

Draco pushed past the Gryffindor, bristled by the mere fact Potter wanted to pretend he cared. Even though he didn't want to admit the other was right in his assumptions. But the prat had no right to want to use his saving poor souls campaign on him, not when there was so much hatred and animosity between them. Suddenly the floor seemed to move from underneath his feet and he swayed dangerously, surely aiming for the floor again. Hands on his waist steadied him.

"Honestly at his moment I don't care if you curse and whine but I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

Hands and legs bound, Draco was thrown over the Gryffindor's shoulder, the shock of being tied down and carried like a sack dod not allow him to lash out until they were close to the Hospital Wing.

"Put me down! Get your bloody goody goody hands off of me! I am not a sack of potatoes!" His screaming was cut off by a silencing spell and wasn't removed even when he was dumped on a sterile white bed.

As if sensing someone had entered the wing, Madam Pomfrey bustled towards the two and narrowed her eyes.

"Days before Christmas and you two are getting into fights? When will you two ever-"

"Actually Madam Pomfrey, I didn't get into a fight with Malfoy. Well I might be responsible for that bump he has, but I swear he did it himself! He ran into the armor." Even as he explained Potter didn't look one bit remorseful.

"Please explain the bondage."

Potter had the decency to look sheepish as he removed the spelled ropes.

Draco took the opportunity to kick the raven who yelped and glared. He hoped the git's stomach bruised. It took Potter a few second's to figure out he wanted the silencing spell removed as well.

"Oh…"

Once the spell was off Draco made sure to let the Gryffindor know that he should be very careful from now on and sleep with one eye open. He wanted to continue yelling at the prat but Madam Pomfrey began poking and prodding his face.

"Nasty looking bumps, although you eye doesn't look as fresh."

The nurse gave a knowing look as she stared at the discoloration. Draco made sure to keep his eyes on the sheets.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for dragging Mr. Malfoy here. I'll have him good as new in no time."

He was practically dismissed with the wave the mediwitch gave him as she went to retrieve the needed potions and salves. With the woman gone, Potter took the opportunity to get closer to the bed and whispered so only Draco could hear.

"For the record, I don't hate you."

Those words rung in his head the moment they left the other's lips. They haunted him even after Potter left, even while the nurse worked on him, and until he fell asleep that night.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning found Draco sitting before the highly decorated Christmas tree in the lonely Slytherin common room with a puzzled expression, he held a small box addressed to him, sent by a person he least expected to ever receive anything from. Why would Harry Potter send him a gift? Especially the chocolate flower he had craved at Honeydukes but hadn't been able to purchase on that fateful first trip into Hogsmeade. Even the short message attached was just unnerving.<p>

_**Malfoy**_

_**I remember you wanted the sweet badly when we**_

_**met in Honeydukes those few months ago. Don't **_

_**worry. I haven't told anyone of your lack of grace. **_

_**Anyway, I thought you might like this, even if you**_

_**already have one, or a few, another one wouldn't hurt.**_

_**Merry Christmas.**_

_**H.P**_

Draco couldn't contain the small smile that formed on his lips, even if he was trying very much to frown. He hadn't told anyone of his craving for the sweet due to it's ridicule he would have received for wanting such a feminine item, even if it was just candy. He hadn't been able to go to the last Hogsmeade trip because of…Adrian. The smile quickly turned to a frown. He would open the rest of his gifts later, for now he just wanted to head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Sometimes he wondered if the world hated him. Nothing could ever just be easy for him. Maybe it was the world punishing for all the bad deeds the Malfoy generations had done and him included.

Quickly he slipped on a deep green sweater and left on his grey sleeping pants, maybe he would get to interrogate Potter after a slice of toast and orange juice.

"Potter what goes on in that thick head of yours?"

There was only one long table in the Great hall due to the small amount of students still remaining at Hogwarts for the break and Draco was standing across from Potter with his arms crossed.

"Well? I'm expecting an answer."

Students leaned closer to watch, whispering about the fight that was sure to come.

"And Merry Christmas to you, too. Honestly there is no answer to your question, but when I figure it out for myself you'll be the first to know."

The Gryffindor motioned his hands downward, for the blonde to take a seat in front of him. Eventually after wary glances at the table and the raven haired boy, Draco threw caution in the air and took a seat. The whispering became more frantic and Potter refrained from rolling his eyes he noticed.

"So did you like your gift or did you just chuck it when you found out who it was from?"

A bit surprised by the question, Draco bit into his toast, heavily topped with jam before answering.

"I never did purchase my own and since I do not know when I will be able to purchase one I decided to discard my animosity that I have towards you and graciously accept the gift."

Potter snorted into his pumpkin juice and ended up in a coughing fit when some of it took a wrong turn down his throat. Draco watched in amusement. It was refreshing yet strange that the to weren't at each other's throats. It brought suspicion and filled the blonde with dread.

"How very…Malfoy of you." Potter grinned, eyeing the second slice of toast, only this time topped with heavy butter and honey. The Slytherin's poor arteries.

"You seem healthy for someone who eats well VERY unhealthly." He stared at the steady dripping of the now soggy bread.

"I'm a special case."

Potter had a 'No shit' look which caused Draco to roll his eyes.

"Besides," he continued, "My meals are not unhealthy at all."

"Oh I'm sorry." Potter started sarcastically. "I forgot that having the sugar cravings of a five years old is healthy. Make sure your teeth don't rot."

Draco huffed and deliberately poured a generous amount of sugar on his porridge. He felt a sense of satisfaction at the open mouthed horror filled face the raven had when he took a bite and proceeded to add honey to the mix.

"You prat."

Surprisingly, the words weren't laced with malice like they usually were.

"Seriously Potter, why the gift? I've never shown you an ounce of kindness and here we are not hexing each other. I'm a bit nervous actually." He mentally cursed for letting that bit of information out in the open. It could be used against him.

Without moving his intense gaze from the motion of the spoon from the bowl to the blonde's mouth, with a horrid look of disbelief mixed with disgust he answered.

"I just felt like it."

"Just felt like it?"

Leave it to Potter to have a simple minded answer for the atrocious problem they had at hand.

"Exactly. By the way, your eye looks much better."

Draco touched the underside of his eye. It was still tender and if you stared long and hard enough you could see some discoloration, just a slight, but the ugly bruise was gone.

"Well after he torture with Madam Pomfrey I should believe so."

Draco pushed his bowl away and ignored the slight lift in the Gryffindor's lips as he stood.

"Don't expect a gift in return."

"Never intended too."

"Or a thanks."

"Never crossed my mind."

"You are an insufferable pain in the arse, you know?"

"You never fail to remind me."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, yet he was highly amused.

"Potter, do shut up…and Merry Christmas."

He quickly walked away so he never saw the surprised look on most of the student's faces nor the wide grin on the annoying Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>"How can it be over? Why do all good things come to an end?"<p>

"Potter, kindly shut up or leave. I would prefer the latter option."

Draco currently sat in one of the secluded corners of Hogwart's library trying to read. Trying was the word. Stupid Potter wouldn't stop complaining as he draped himself rather dramatically over the table, mumbling about short vacations and cruelty of homework.

"Honestly, I wonder how the mud- Granger get any work done with you and the Weasel clinging to her."

He had caught onto his mistake and fixed it before he had gone any further and it seemed Potter noticed it too if his appreciative smile was anything to go by. It was hard to break sixteen years of drilled prejudice in a matter of weeks, but Draco was trying.

Although Draco had to admit, Potter was persistent and it was a quality he admired. It was one of the reasons the two found themselves not killing each other.

"I don't know why I agreed to this."

"Because you don't really hate me and you want to try this friendship, Malfoy."

Even though he felt a sense of anger at those words, Potter was right. Yet right now he really wished he could hate the raven for bringing out his vulnerability those few weeks ago. It was when this shaky relationship had started.

* * *

><p><em> "Stop following me around, Potter! Is your new hobby to stalk me now!?"<em>

_ The courtyard was filled with snow and both the Slytherin and Gryffindor stood across __each other almost in a standoff. Draco bristled and if possible his hairs would have been standing on end. Potter however was perfectly calm._

_ "It's not stalking…I think. I just want to talk and you've been avoiding me."_

_ "I always avoid you."_

_ Potter gave him a look._

_ "Oh fine! Talk then. Ah! Stay right there. Yes. Stay. Good."_

_ Draco ignored the frown directed at him. It might have been the way he spoke to the Gryffindor, almost as if though he was referring to an animal._

_ "Honestly! All the way over here?"_

_ "Did you not understand-"_

_ "Fine! I want us to be friends!"_

_ There was an eerie silence that was only broken by the wind brushing past them. The temperature seemed to have dropped down drastically. All Draco wanted to do was say something, anything, but not a single sound could be formed. Potter must have taken the silence as a good sign to go on._

_ "I've done a lot of thinking this past summer and since the start of the school year, too, and I've come to a conclusion. I really hate the fighting between us. I loathe it. I don't even have any motivation to keep it up any longer. And if I'm perfectly honest with myself I prefer to have you as a friend. I mean out short conversation and quick meetings haven't been so bad and I've…caught glimpses these past few months of the real you."_

_ "Oh, the real me?" Draco sneered forgetting for a moment where all this had started._

_ "Not the Malfoy everyone sees but of Draco. You help younger students with their homework in that corner in the library that no one passes by, you listen to your friends problems even if they annoy you and help them if you can, you have amazing patience to teach, especially at flying. I could go on. Funny, I've only noticed it until now. The façade you have, it's for your self preservation, it's the way you were taught to be. I-"_

_ "STOP!"_

_ Potter's mouth clicked shut as he watched Draco nervously. The blonde didn't move, didn't make a sound. But then there was a loud angry laugh that echoed in the courtyard. It was far from what the Gryffindor was expecting. He flinched at the cold, furious look directed at him._

_ "You are such a fucking arse!" Draco bellowed, making green eyes go wide. "So you want to be friends? Is that it? Well what happened SIX years ago when I offered MY friendship? You blew me off! Now you expect me to take your pathetic offer with a smile…No fucking way!"_

_ He was breathing hard and red-faced no thanks to his anger and the cold. The thick sweater and scarf were now suffocating him, roasting him alive. How dare Potter try to pull this little stunt. The Golden Boy was used to having people bend to his wishes but not this time._

_ "Hey! You were being a little shit to Ron at the time, prancing around with all of that arrogance. Not to mention the way you acted at Madam Malkin's."_

_ "You humiliated me! Do you know how much it hurt to be turned down by you?"_

_ Potter's eyes widened, his mouth opened for a retort but Draco cut him off._

_ "I heard stories about you when I was little. The stories that made you so famous and feared."_

_ "See, you just wanted to be friends because of my fame." The Gryffindor cut in but was silence yet again by a glare._

_ "You really have big ego don't you? No you sodding idiot. I wanted to know about Harry, not the famous Potter. I honestly never and I still don't care about all that crap everyone was being fed. I wanted to see the normal side of the great Harry Potter. I mean, he was just a kid like me, how special could he be? But you did prove me right."_

_ Draco received a quizzical look._

_ "Fame does make a arse out of people."_

_ "Hey! I'm not-Come back here!"_

_ Potter finally realized that Draco had moved past him and was almost towards the doors. He, however, stopped in his tracks when the Slytherin turned around and yelled at him._

_ "Just leave me alone, Potter!"_

_ For a long while all there was was silence. Maybe it was the pathetic wounded look the Gryffindor had that made Draco feel that ounce of pity. With a sigh and slump of the shoulders he relaxed and managed to look at Potter straight in the eye without looking away._

_ "Look, I don't know what hit you in the head hard enough to even fathom the idea of wanting to be…friends with me. Or why I haven't hexed you yet. Probably because you're so pitiful." _

_ He missed the small smile that crossed the Gryffindor's face._

_ "You of all people know how I'm unforgiving, spiteful, hurtful, anything negative you can name it describes me perfectly. So what I'm saying is save yourself the trouble because you'll find I'm not two people. I'm not Draco nor Malfoy. I'm just Draco Malfoy."_

_ He sighed and shook his head._

_ "Don't bother me again."_

_ With that he left a stunned Potter by himself out in the cold._

* * *

><p><em>Of all the things to expect that night after an emotional draining day, a letter being delivered by a determined owl wasn't one of them.<em>

_ The insistent pecking at his window drove him mad enough to finally pull himself out from under the warm covers and yank the window open harder than necessary. He was met face first with a face full of snowy white owl that had him landing on his back, nearly missing the sharp corner of the bed. The owl hopped around on the blonde's chest as he got his senses back._

_ "You rutty bird. You were going to barrel into my window weren't you?"_

_ Draco shoved the annoying animal off. It decided to perch itself on the boy's shoulder instead, holding out a letter attached to it's leg. A nip to his ear had him hurrying up._

_ "Alright. Alright."_

_ The note wasn't anything special, sloppy writing, no ore than one sentence, and a bit crumpled. But it was horribly one of the most life changing letters he'd ever received._

_**I don't mind getting to know just Draco Malfoy. **_

_**-H.P**_

_ And Draco laughed. It was all he could do as he crumpled the paper into a ball threw it across the room, jostling the owl who hooted in irritation._

_ "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems you would be the first." he spoke to no one. Once he settled down the owl came back to rest on Draco's shoulder. He turned to it._

_ "I'm guessing you're HIS owl then. You're just as suborn as he is."_

_ He stroked the soft white feathers on the owl's head._

_ "Stupid Potter."_

_ The smile on his betrayed the sharpness of his words._

* * *

><p>"Oi! Draco. Earth to Draco. You know this spacing out isn't healthy."<p>

The Slytherin blinked back into focus, shoving away the irritating hands flying in front of his face.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." He emphasized each word with a smack to Potter's shoulder with his Potion's book.

"Ow! Why? It's your bloody name!" he yanked the book out of the blonde's dangerous grasp.

"We have only begun to tolerate each other, you will address me as Malfoy."

Potter rolled his eyes on obvious distaste.

"I'll call you whatever I feel like."

"You will not."

"Watch me."

"I'm warning you."

The Gryffindor took a deep breath in challenge.

"Dddrrraaacccooo." Potter quickly stood up and dashed out of the library, repeating the Slytherin's name.

"POTTER! Get back here!" he ignored the wrath filled furry of the librarian as he took chase.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

* * *

><p>"Draco, I missed you. You never returned any of my letters. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get upset, I just-"<p>

"Pansy, it's alright." He pulled the girl off of him. "I just needed time to think. I didn't reply to anyone's letters, except Mother's. She would have panicked if I hadn't."

Pansy's mouth formed a little 'o'.

"So you aren't mad?"

"No."

"You've been thinking?"

"Yes."

"Haven't replied to anyone besides your Mother?"

"Yes."

"Are you finally going to listen to me and leave him?"

"You cunning little Slytherin."

"Answer the question."

Draco remained silent and Pansy was almost certain he wasn't going to answer when he finally nodded his head.

"I'm planning to. Can't keep going on like this, right?" he gave a hesitant smile.

The girl flung herself at him again, nearly sending them both to the floor.

"Finally! I wonder what must have happened during break for you to finally see the relationship isn't healthy." She sighed with relief.

"A lion gave me a push."

As Draco let Pansy ponder what he could possibly mean, his mind just hoped that everything would work out as he planned.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious."<p>

"But I am, Adrian." Draco handed the still wrapped box back to the taller boy and made sure to look anywhere but at him.

"You didn't even open my gift." He looked at the box quizzically. "Or answer my letters…you already had this all planned out."

"I didn't."

The blow came expectedly and unexpectedly at the same time. Draco knew Adrian would lash out but he hadn't thought so soon. There hadn't even been the usual pre fight shouting match. He staggered, tripped and ended up with a lapful of angry upperclassman. His back throbbed with a book digging into his spine, not to mention the pounding his temple was feeling where Adrian had punched him.

"You are such a liar. You should rethink your demand, Draco, because last time I checked you belong to me. I'm the only one who will ever love you. No one will ever care about you the way I do."

Draco glared up defiantly.

"Bullshit!"

In return he received a few hard punches to his chest, knocking the breath out of him. He would be feeling that tomorrow. On the last punch he was sure he felt something shatter from within his chest.

"Really? Who else would put up with a spoiled, high maintenance, foul-mouthed, ego-centric, Death Eater?"

Once he was able to breath again, Draco spoke but with a bit less confidence.

"I don't have the Mark."

He didn't deny the other accusations.

"Not yet you don't." With a cruel smile he stroked the pale cheek and continued. "It won't be long before Daddy dearest demands you follow in his footsteps. Neither he nor you can really deny You-Know-Who's wishes."

Draco couldn't help but avert his eyes and it cost him a slap to his face.

"Look at me!"

Grudgingly he did with no choice in the matter.

"Do you see, Draco? No one will ever love you, but me. No one will ever put up with you, but me. Do you get it? All you have is me. Do you really want to throw away the only pathetic chance at a relationship?"

The silence was thick and smothering and the venomous words were settling into Draco's head finding permanent housing in the deepest darkest part of his mind. He was lost to the burning sensation in his chest, barely feeling the strokes to his face.

"No."

Time seemed to stand still.

"What was that?"

"No, I…I don't want to be alone."

Adrian leaned down and hovered over Draco's lips.

"Good answer, Love."

He sealed his lips over the blonde's, all the while the smaller boy was crumbling to pieces from the inside.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy! Malfoy, wait up!"<p>

Doing just the opposite, Draco picked up the pace even though his ribs were protesting with each step.

"Draco, what the hell!?"

The Slytherin stopped in his tracks with a slight jump as a warm hand wrapped his forearm along with the fact Potter had just called out his name, attracting the attention of most students in the hallway. He remembered demanding the Gryffindor to call him Malfoy.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Potter was slightly out of breath.

"Let go of me." Draco ordered.

Potter reluctantly let go but stayed put. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his jumper indicating he was nervous.

"You've been avoiding me the past few days and Pucey is strutting around the school being more of an arse, especially to you. I thought-"

"Potter, not here." He hissed.

A couple of students had begun crowding around trying to listen to the conversation. The Gryffindor noticed the nervous look on the Slytherin and the nosey student body.

"Fine."

Without warning he grabbed the blonde and dragged him along. Draco suppressed a hiss as his tender chest gave a slight burn at the pull.

"Potter, slow down a bit." The boy was walking far too quickly, but his wish was granted as Potter slowed and eventually stopped when they were far from prying ears and eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Potter was looking at him worriedly. He was probably a sight as he clutched his sides, slightly out breath.

"I'm fine." He waved it off but it didn't stop those green eyes to continue looking at him with worry.

"Draco, really, what's going on? I thought we were getting along fine and just as the term starts up again it's like nothing happened."

"Maybe I regretted every moment and want nothing to change, did you think of that, Potter?"

He hoped if he was nasty enough that the Gryffindor would get angry enough and realize he was wasting his time. They could go back to hating each other. It was much more simpler that way. The false friendship they had created could never work.

"That's a load of crap, especially coming from you."

Draco rolled his eyes as Potter crossed his arms. How much more stubborn could the boy be?

"It's Pucey, isn't it?"

The Slytherin's body tensed and his jaw hardened. Potter was completely correct in his assumption. Adrian had made it very clear that he should cut off all ties with everyone. He forced his hands to un-fist themselves and finally found himself breathing normally again. He hadn't noticed he had been holding his breath.

"I have somewhere to be. So, excuse me while I try to make up for the time you have carelessly wasted."

Trying to get out of Potter's reach, he side stepped the boy but he wasn't quick enough. Potter pinned him between both of his arms and bent down so he was at eye level with him. That damned prat.

"That was rude."

"Shut up. Everything was fine the last couple of weeks. Suddenly it's like I don't exist. Pucey's behind it. I thought you were ending it with him. He's not good enough for you."

Draco gave a hard shove.

"He's all I have!"

Potter always managed to get him riled up. He noticed to late when the green eyes flashed with anger. His shoulders were gripped and he was pushed completely against the wall. Grey eyes watered and he let out a cry. The grip on him lessened.

"Hey, I didn't slam you that hard."

And he was right. Potter hadn't handled him rough enough to cause harm but his tender body stated otherwise. To any who said the Gryffindor was stupid and couldn't put two and two together, Draco wanted to throttle them now. Potter's eyes narrowed and in a blink of an eye the Slytherin's jumper and shirt were shoved up.

"Potter, what are you doing!?"

Panic settled in his bones as he pushed the other off and hastily covered himself but the look the Gryffindor had was enough to know he had seen the dark bruising all around his chest and stomach. The chilling eyes were enough to make shiver.

"So THIS is all that you have left?" Potter hissed.

"You don't understand-"

"Do you enjoy letting him do as he pleases? Hitting you? Using you? He walks around acting like he owns you. It's abuse Draco!"

"And why do you bloody care what he does!? It doesn't concern you! I'm getting exactly what I deserve!" the blonde yelled. He stood close enough that their chests touched, his breath left him in angry puffs, but it was the distraught look the face in front of him had that had him release a loud sigh as he deflated into a defeated stance.

"What I have is the best I'll ever get. Everyone should be happy that bloody Draco Malfoy is getting a taste of his own medicine, especially you. Merlin knows you've been the target of my cruelty on countless occasions." He managed mumbled out with eyes averted.

"I didn't think anyone could be so thick but you take the cake." Potter gently grabbed Draco's arms. "I care what happens to you and I know you don't deserve any of this."

"Potter please, why do you insist on making your life more difficult by adding me into the mix?" Draco was getting desperate. He wanted out of the relationship but if he did what did he have left? A lonely future was all.

"Just come with me. We'll go to Dumbledore and he'll expel the bastard and he'll be out of your life."

The words sounded to good to be true. To simple. Reassuring. They had to be a lie. And it showed that he didn't believe them in his quavering voice.

"Just leave me alone. You-"

Warmth. That's what Draco felt suddenly when Potter' lips melded over his. It was a completely different feeling, very unlike what it felt like with Adrian. The touch was caring, loving, warm, not mocking, scornful, cold. His whole body relaxed and found himself returning the kiss. The kiss. Grey eyes snapped open as he pulled away. When had his eyes closed? He shook his head, that wasn't what was important. Potter had kissed him and he had kissed Potter back.

Green eyes were half lidded as they watched Draco with a hint of worry.

"Draco?"

When the hands that had held him gently not moments ago reached for him again he ran. He didn't dare look back once as he rushed toward the Slytherin's common room. He skipped the rest of classes and dinner, the whole time replaying the kiss. Even though he wanted to hate it and hate Potter too, he just couldn't. He was overwhelmed in self-loathing and confused in general. For the first time since having his friendship refused he wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be just getting worse with Adrian. The older boy was more hurtful and rough with both words and actions. After each episode he would spout useless words of love and regret but all the blonde felt was fear and despair. Adrian would make sure to shower Draco with gifts and loving gestures in front of everyone, especially Potter. Sometime he could feel the Gryffindor's stare burning into him. It was unnerving.<p>

It was also getting harder to hide the bruising and cuts with the warmer weather and more noticeable marks on his face, neck and arms. All he could do was blame it on accidents he would supposedly have during solo Quidditch practice.

The sound of books being put down had Draco turning his head. He frowned as he watched Granger sit next to him. She had disturbed his depressing train of thought without permission. How dare she.

"What are you doing?"

Granger turned her bushy haired head towards him.

"I'm sitting. I thought that would be obvious."

Draco had to refrain from hexing her and decided on just staring at her disdainfully.

"I mean why are you sitting next to me? There are plenty of empty seats." He noticed how Professor Snape was watching them carefully, they were after all the only two in the room waiting for Potion's to start.

"Today's assignment will be difficult and I need someone who is good in Potions for my partner." She stated simply.

"Doesn't that mean you should help Weasel and Potty instead? They might blow up the castle." He tried to ignore the compliment she had paid him.

"I'm mad at them both so they can suffer together." Granger's eyes seemed to travel along the line of the new cut that marked Draco's right temple. There was no sense in using a glamor since his came out poorly and it angered Adrian more.

"Nasty cut there, Malfoy."

"Mmmmm, bloody broom handles are dangerous." He had already perfected his excuse for the new mark and had just repeated it to the Potion's professor earlier today.

The good thing about having a Godfather who was a professor was they couldn't dig for more information past their professional position. Merlin knew the man was fuming if his verbal onslaught that he gave Draco was anything to go by, yet the professor could do nothing as long as Draco remained quiet.

"Why don't you have it healed?" she asked as she read her notes from last class.

"Haven't had time to see the nurse." He fiddled with his quill. It was getting weirder and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Honestly Granger, what are you doing?"

She must be planning some evil plot, one to either humiliate of kill him. Most likely the latter. Were Gryffindors even capable of evil deeds? Her critical gaze was unnerving as well. Just as he thought he saw her lips move to answer, a body loomed over him and slammed heavy texts for a class on his fingers that were splayed across the desk. Draco held back a yelp but his body flinched from the pain. He managed to yank them back towards him and cradle them in his lap.

"What is the mudblood doing here?" Adrian asked with a sneer.

Before Draco could answer, Granger snapped her notebook shut which caught Adrian's attention.

"Professor Snape paired us up. If you have a problem then go speak with him about it."

They stared at each other in challenge until Adrian turned away with a huff towards the professor's desk.

"Let me see your hands, Malfoy."

Draco was sure he had heard wrong and continued to stare in confusion.

"Your hands, Malfoy!" she snapped. "Before he turns around, doesn't like what he sees, and decides on what to use next to hit you with."

Dumbly, Draco held out his hands. It must have been the shock that had him complying to Granger's command. It also could have been that he was tired of arguing and defending the older Slytherin along with his fingers that throbbed and screamed for relief. As soon as the tingle of coolness coursed through his fingers he took his hands back, happy for momentary relief.

More students filed in and Draco noticed Adrian storm out, not before bumping into Potter. The two glared at each other until the throng of students made them move. Adrian gave one last glare towards Draco's table and left. Potter on the other hand sat in front of Granger and him along with Weasley and turned around to give him a hesitant smile.

Draco quickly ducked his head as he felt his cheeks heat. It was the first time in weeks that they had locked eyes. He had made sure to avoid looking anywhere near Potter's face because how his heart was doing a little dance, which was what he was afraid it would do. He slumped on the desk in annoyance and caught Granger looking at him.

"You are such a fool." Her eyes were filled with pity and all Draco could do was look away.

* * *

><p>Defense Against the Dark Arts was more confusing than Potion's had been a few days before. Sixth and seventh years were put together for a day to practice higher level defense spells and before he had a chance to choose his partner, Weasley walked up to him and took his stance next to him. He nearly choked on air.<p>

"You're not going to die by being my partner, Malfoy, so wipe that horror ridden look off your face."

"With the way you throw spells around I have a right to be worried."

Draco tried to compose himself but it proved to be hard when he spotted Potter partnered with Adrian.

"He's going to murder him." He mumbled as he stared at the two. Weasley followed his line of sight and shrugged.

"Harry can handle himself."

Draco glared.

"It's not Potter I'm worried about. Adrian doesn't stand a chance against Golden Boy over there."

Weasley stared at Draco curiously.

"Seems like you have a lot of faith in Harry's abilities, Ferret."

"Shut up, Weasel." Draco stomped off to an empty area, not noticing the redhead following him with a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>Draco limped out towards the Black Lake where he was suppose to have met Pansy an hour ago. He sighed in relief when he caught sight of her lounging on the grass.<p>

"Sorry I'm late."

"You better be sor-Draco Malfoy! What happened to you?"

The annoyed look she had as she turned to greet him had warped into a frown.

"It's just my ankle, Pansy."

"Just your- Sit your bloody arse down right now." She ordered as she brought out her wand.

There was no sense in arguing so he found himself on the grass, shoes off, one inflammation spell directed at his ankle and a current foot rub. It was simply heavenly.

"How were you even able to walk? Your ankle was about the size of my thigh!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Stop exaggerating." He sighed in content. If only he could get someone to massage every part of his body.

"Oh, look. It's Potter and his entourage."

Draco cracked an eye open but rather than looking towards where Pansy stared he stared at her.

"If I'm not mistaken, I did not hear an ounce of malice in your voice. Something must be wrong." He received a nasty pinch in turn.

"They can't be that bad if they're giving Adrian hell." Her dark eyes softened. "Potter must really like you."

It didn't take long for Draco to recoil from the girl.

"You must be mad." What was she talking about? Potter didn't like him. All the nice gestures and shy looks thrown his way were part of some plot. Draco frowned as he crushed what little hope he had gathered at Pansy's words. It would be something truly remarkable to have the Golden Boy love him. But it was out of the question. Impossible. Unfathomable. How could such a perfect person even think twice about a piece of trash like him?

"I'll admit him being a Gryffindor doesn't thrill me but he makes up in every other aspect. He's certainly way better than the trash you call a boyfriend."

Draco couldn't help but smile at Pansy.

"Where have you been these past six years, dear? Or did you think our fights were due to sexual tension?" He enjoyed the way she scowled and smacked him on the arm. Not so much the smacking but riling Pansy up was a good pass time.

"Of course not, but people change Draco."

"It's pity, Pansy."

"Why can't you give it a try. If the last few weeks are anything to go by, Granger and Weasley are okay with it."

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be agreeing with me, not trying to set me up?"

"Because of what you told me with what happened over the holidays, how can I not think he's interested in you or that he cares about you? Honestly I thought this was crazy at first but sometimes the craziest thing is the better option. Now stop living in the past, both of you were immature children and now you two are grown up. This could possibly be the best thing to happen to you if you just-"

"I SAID NO, PANSY!"

Pansy flinched at the harsh tone. She watched as Draco rubbed his forehead.

"Just no, Pansy. I'm not going to jump at a chance to be happy and end up being miserable when it doesn't work out. It's what landed me in my current situation in the first place." Tiredly he sighed and got to his feet.

"Sorry, I just need time to myself. I'll see you back at the common room." He didn't wait for a response as he began to walk away.

"Draco!" Pansy called out. "I'll be waiting when you're ready."

He didn't give any acknowledgment that he heard, but he did.


End file.
